


War Free Christmas

by Anxiouslykitty



Series: Christmas 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Presents, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiouslykitty/pseuds/Anxiouslykitty
Summary: Hermione talks with Minerva during Christmas time after the war is over.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall
Series: Christmas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	War Free Christmas

Minerva slumped down into the large comfy chair in front of the fire in the staff room and sighed. She had been tired for what felt like years. Thinking about it, it had probably been years that she had felt tired like this. The war had taken so much energy and she had fought through all of it. Then when the war was done and everyone else had time to relax and rebuild their lives Minerva had been rebuilding the school and making sure that all of the students had the care and attention they needed to heal from the war. It had been hard work and she knew there was still more to do, but she was glad that the Christmas break was finally here. Most of the students had already left for home and only a few remained. It was a small group of eight students staying behind and she had let most of the staff go off to enjoy their break as she didn’t need the help to watch out for eight students.

Sitting in front of the fire she felt her body growing comfortable and she soaked in the warmth. She knew if she wasn’t careful she would fall asleep sitting here and then she would be really sorry in the morning. She summoned a house elf and requested some tea which was delivered back to her in no time. She sipped quietly on her tea when a gentle knock on the staff room door broke the quiet.

“Come in” Minerva called. 

There were only fourteen people including herself on the grounds right now so she wasn’t really worried about who would walk in. Most of the people, students and staff, were people she knew well and liked. She knew it had to be a student because a staff member wouldn’t knock. She also knew that it had to be one of the three students who had returned to finish their last year because the younger students would probably be too shy to knock on the staff room door.

When Hermione Granger quietly walked into the staff room and over to Minerva she wasn’t at all surprised. She hadn’t expected Hermione to stay at the castle for the break. She assumed she would either go to stay with the Weasley’s who had reuilt The Burrow or at Grimmauld Place with Harry. Hermione came and sat in the chair across from Minerva in front of the fire. She had a small bag on her arm that Minerva had seen before. Hermione wasn’t seen often without the small beaded bag. Minerva hadn’t bothered to ask what it was for or why she felt the need to carry it all the time. A lot of people do strange things to cope with recovery from war. 

“Miss Granger, how can I help you” Minerva asked quietly.

“I just came to see if you were okay,” Hermione replied.

Minerva sat up a little in her chair. She hadn’t realized that Hermione had been paying so much attention to what she was doing and feeling.

“Of course I’m okay” Minerva replied sternly. “What would make you think I wasn’t?”

Hermione blushed a little and looked away from Minerva into the fire. Minerva couldn’t help but notice how much Hermione had changed. Since the war ended they had been together a lot. Hermione had helped with the clean up and rebuilding of the castle and then came back to finish her education when the school reopened in the fall. She had been working privately with Minerva to complete some of the smaller repairs that needed to be completed the whole fall semester. However, this was the first time Minerva had taken the time to actually look at Hermione. She had grown up so much in the last year and a half. It was heartbreaking to see the toll that war had obviously had on her.

“I know I’m not okay so I can only imagine how you are,” Hermione whispered.

Minerva was surprised by Hermione’s honesty. There had been many conversations between the two of them over the last few months, but none where either of them addressed what had happened during the war or how they felt about anything. Neither had ever brought up what the other might be feeling.

“I brought you a present,” Hermione announced, digging into her bag and pulling out a small package. Minerva noticed the extension charm on the bag and smiled at Hermione’s constant enginuity. 

“You didn’t have to get me a present” Minerva stammered. “It’s too nice.”

Hermione handed the package to Minerva who handled it gently. She looked up at Hermione’s expectant face and began slowly unwrapping the ribbon tied around the box. She lifted the lid and removed the small piece of tissue paper. It revealed a beautiful little gold necklace with a small silver oval pendant. Minerva gently removed the necklace from the box and fingered the oval pendant.

“It’s beautiful,” Minerva exclaimed.

“Tap the oval with your wand” Hermione instructed.

Reaching into her robes Minerva pulled her wand out and gently tapped it to the pendant while looking at Hermione. Hermione looked to the pendant which made Minerva look down. Slowly the small pendant played images across the small silvery surface. An image of Albus followed by one of Fred. Minerva looked back at Hermione who encouraged her to continue watching. The pendant continued to filter through pictures of people who had been lost to the wars. James Potter, Lily Potter, Severus, her family, and more. She felt tears gather in her eyes.

“I hope you like it,” Hermione announced. “I got some help from Madame Pomfrey to gather the images that she felt might be most appreciated.”

“It’s amazing” Minerva choked. “Thank You!”

They sat in silence for a long time enjoying the company and the warmth of the fire. It felt comfortable to be silent together. Minerva had missed this kind of moment after Albus died.

“Why did you decide to stay for the break” Minerva asked. “I’m sure that you would be more than welcome with the Weasleys or with Mr. Potter."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in the chair and tried to look further away from Minerva.

“I didn’t want you to be alone” Hermione whispered.

“I wouldn’t have been alone. There are plenty of people staying for break” Minerva responded.

“I didn’t want to be alone,” Hermione admitted.

Minerva thought about that statement for a minute. Certainly there would have been somewhere for Hermione to go to not be alone for Christmas, but now she was wondering if there wasn’t. She knew that Hermione had sacrificed a lot for the war, but she had never wanted to know exactly what had happened to the sweet girl.

“Perhaps we could be not alone together,” Minerva offered.

“I’d like that,” Hermione whispered gently.

They continued to sit quietly in front of the fire. Minerva clasped the necklace around her neck and ran her fingers gently over it against her chest. Hermione watched her quietly and Minerva pretended not to notice. They didn’t have to say anything else to each other to enjoy not being alone. Minerva felt herself slip off to sleep and for the first time in a long time she wasn’t even worried that something would happen while she slept. She trusted Hermione to keep her safe and she hoped Hermione felt the same way. It wasn’t a bad way to spend Christmas Eve afterall.


End file.
